


Brothers: Tomorrow

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [6]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Max/Duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recap of the key events of the first three books of Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers: Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to post this even though no one asked. It's literally just copy-pasted, and probably isn't really necessary because the books aren't too long, but I made it anyways. It was actually kinda neat to reread it all and see how much I've improved. Maybe at some point I'll do a complete rewrite. Anyways, here you go, I guess.

As soon as Katie went to bed for the night, I laid down on the blanket next to the dog bed. 

"Max, what are you doing?" I hear a voice next to me.

"Duke, I am trying to sleep. I've been pretty tired today because of last night." I reply groggily.

"That's not what I meant! I'm wondering why you aren't sleeping on your bed... and we need to talk about that."

"Look Duke, today while we were running for our lives, and we could only rely on each other, I realized how much of a spoiled, selfish jerk I must seem like to you. I thought I should let you have the bed."

"I never thought that! ...okay maybe at the start I did..." he says after I look him in the eye. "But when it was you and me against the world, I felt like I could trust you. And when you were willing to sacrifice your life to save me, all my doubts flew out the window."

"Duke, that was just one time! That doesn't make up for how horrible I was to you this past day!"

"And I didn't deserve it from you." Before I can interrupt he stops me. "I barged into your life with no warning, and I demanded a lot. Heck, as soon as I met you I was asking you if we could share the bed! And then I sat on you! And _then_  I kind of overreacted when I heard you trying to get rid of me. I was disrupting your li-" 

"No!" I tell him. "Do not give me excuses for how horrible I was to you! I didn't even give you a chance before I wanted you out of my life! I used Katie against you to get control over you! I trashed the house to frame you! All I wanted to do up until this evening was get rid of you! And when you spilled the beans about your old owner, yeah I felt bad for you, but I was still trying to get you out of my life! I helped you get there with selfish intentions, and look how it turned out! You got captured because of my selfishness!"

"Don't act like I wasn't selfish too! I was trying to get rid of you! And I ate your food this morning! I still feel terrible about that." Duke replies. "And Max... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it... but I'm sorry."

For once... I don't have anything to say back to him. And after minutes of internal debate, I say

"I appreciate it." 

And as I lay down on _our_  bed I say:

"And Duke... I don't care if you don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry too."

Book 1 ~ Book 1

"Okay, guys," I begin looking at them all. "I'd like you all to promise not to interrupt me, okay?"

They nod, still scared. I feel terrible.

"Okay, this is the second time this has happened. The first time had a longer timespan though. Remember yesterday morning, guys?"

They nod.

"Well, remember how strange I was acting?"

Mel and Buddy nod.  Everyone else just looks confused.

"I was acting completely different than I normally would. You guys all know I'm pretty calm normally, right?" Another nod. "Well starting after Duke smashed a pot by accident, I completely changed, and that's the main reason for yesterday's little adventure. I changed from the harmless little terrier to something that was... almost an alpha."

They all look shocked.

"As soon as Duke tried to get rid of me, I changed back to normal, and realized something happened, but I didn't really have time to think about it with all of yesterday's events."

Duke interrupts. "Today we started talking about it, and when Gidget came over to try and win over Max, she somehow activated it. I think what is happening is now that he has a 'pack' that he stays with all the time, me, his repressed alpha side occasionally comes out. He was asserting dominance yesterday, and now he has defended the 'pack'. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what the alpha does, isn't it?"

More nods.

"So," I pick up, "Before she showed up we jokingly called it semi-alpha," some members of the group snicker. "But now, I'm thinking I might actually be an alpha, and, like Duke said, it was somehow repressed before."

Book 1 ~ Book 1

"Hold on, maybe you can talk to him in your head."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

_Alpha? Alpha, can you hear me?_

**_Hello, Max._ **

_Why don't you want to tell me what happened? I think I deserve to know!_

**_You wouldn't think that if you knew what it was._ **

_Okay, then why are you here now! You should know as well as I do that two dogs isn't a pack!_

**_Do not question me! I'll show you! I am your alpha!_ **

_We are the same dog!_

Book 1 ~ Book 1

_**Hey, uh Max, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but there are like five large dogs circling you. Do you want me to take control? Max? Can you hear me?** _

theyresurroundingmeandtheyresomuchbiggerthanmeandidontstandachance

_**Max! Come on! Your fear is preventing me from taking over! Calm down!** _

_noonecanhelptheyreheretheyre gonna hurt me again_

**_What do you mean again? I don't remember these guys!_ **

"Well look what the human dragged in! It's our good old pal Max! Remember when we found him in that box all by himself, boys? And we took care of him? And then we put him where a nice human could find him, and we went to visit him the next morning, and he was scared for some reason!"

"Oh yeah! Man we were such good pals."

"And now," the biggest dog says as he shows his teeth. "We're gonna reacquaint ourselves!"

**_Max, it doesn't matter what they did to you in the past! I'm here now! You just need to calm down!_ **

**_"_** Max!" I hear multiple voices scream as he pounces on me. And as everything goes black, I hear Duke call for help.

Book 1 ~ Book 1

_**Max. Talk to me.** _

_Al-alpha?_

**_Yes, it's me. You're alive, at least for now. But you have some explaining to do._ **

_Well I want to know how you don't know._

**_There was a period of about 4 days after... I'll tell you about it later. But I could not create new memories until 4 days after the event._ **

_Well... the first thing I remember is waking up in a cardboard box. That day... they found me. They brought me into better shelter from the storm, but demanded payment. In the form of my blood. For the next two days they kept me there, biting me. I was just a puppy. 10 months old at the most._

**_You were 9 months._ **

_Yes, that sounds about right. But they enjoyed every second of my whimpers and screams of pain. And after the storm, they washed me off and threw me back in the box. Katie picked me up and brought me home._

**_They said something about the next morning._ **

_i dont want to talk about it._

Book 1 ~ Book 1

Eventually, we arrive at the park...

Ohnoimnotsafeetheycouldbehere

_**Max!?** _

_Theycouldbeheretheycouldbehere_

"Max!?"

"Duketheycouldbeheretheycouldbeherenotsafe"

"Oh no! Katie told me this might happen! I should have gone to a different park! Hold on, if I call her, maybe her voice could help him out of his panic attack!"

My whole body is shaking and I can't stop panting. Andimnotsafe. I need to get out of here. I try to run, but the walker picks me up before I can.

"Max?" I hear a voice through the phone. It sounds like... Katie?

I begin to calm down. Katie can protect me. The walker carries me home, and the whole time I hear Katie assuring me that I'll be okay in my ear.

Book 1 ~ Book 1

When we finally arrive back at the apartment, Katie is waiting for us. She grabs me and Duke's leash, and we get in the car. In about an hour, we've arrived at the vet.

Katie tells the vet what happened.

"This confirms my suspicions." The vet replies. "I am diagnosing Max with psychological trauma."

Oh. That makes sense, I guess.

Book 1 ~ Book 1

"Hey Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I've been ignoring you. I've got a lot on my mind."

"It's okay."

We arrive at the new park, and I already like it much more than the old one. As soon as I'm off the leash, I run into the field. This park is so open! Duke quickly follows suit.

"Duke, fetch me a stick!"

"Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, before we get any farther, we are blocked by a groupoffivedogs...

They're here

_Nonononononowhyaretheyhere_

"howdidtheyfindus"

"Max calm down! It's okay!"

_**Max! Listen to Duke! You'll be okay!** _

noiwonttoodangeroustheyretoobig

_**Okay, I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice. Sorry Max. This is gonna hurt.** _

owowowowpainsomuchpain

**"Back off!"**

"Alpha?" Duke says, shocked.

"Who's alpha?" One of those vile creatures asks.

**"Who sent you?"**

"That doesn't matter. Our client wants him," the leader gestures at Duke. "Out of the picture. But the pay isn't the best, so we're also gonna take some payment from you, mister uppity. We've gotten so distant."

With that they pounce towards Duke.

**Oh ho ho. Big mistake. That's a violation of rule number one.**

**"Hope you're ready to die." I growl, and knock all of them off.**

"Guess we're getting straight to the main event!"

**I bark so loud that they're terrified. Suddenly, the walker is running in our direction. The trash scrams.**

ohnoohnoohnowait where'd they go?

"Max, are you okay?" The walker asks.

_Gidget?_

**_Gidget._ **

Book 1 ~ Book 1

"Hey Max."

"Hey Duke."

"I know that you may feel pathetic for how you freeze up during these panic attacks, but it's a natural response!"

"That doesn't mean I can just sit there and freak out!"

"Max, that's what a panic attack is."

"So? I shouldn't just become helpless whenever I'm faced with a problem!"

"Just because every problem we've had lately has triggered you doesn't mean you're helpless at every problem! Snowball told me about how everything went down when I was picked up by that pound truck. He told me he saw you chasing it, and you looked so determined to get there! That doesn't sounnd like you were helpless to me!"

"That was months ago."

"You can't control what triggers you, Max. Just try to remember that."

Book 1 ~ Book 1

_Uh oh._

Last night Alpha figured out that Gidget did in fact send them. And now, she's in our apartment. Snowball is with her. Snowball rushes towards me with a makeshift gag and quickly stuffs it in my mouth. Then he jumps on top of me. He weighs a lot more than he looks, and I fall on the ground.

"Sorry, Tiny Dog." He whispers to me. "She blackmailed me into this."

_**'Uh oh'?! That's all you have to say!? You should have done something while you had the chance!** _

"Hello, Max, mutt." Gidget says, and I growl through the gag at the word 'mutt'. "Sorry, Max. I tried to get rid of him the easy way, then I hired some dogs to do it for me, but neither of them worked. So I have to do this the hard way."

Duke growls. Suddenly, Gidget is literally on top of him. I feel rage flowing through me. I bite the gag hard enough that it breaks, and shake Snowball off. I pounce right as she's about to bite, knocking her right off. I hear voices encouraging me.

"Go Tiny Dog!" Snowball.

"Max! You can do it!" Buddy.

"Like, I guess you can do it." Chloe.

"Go Max!" Mel.

 _ **Max! Protect the pack!**_ Alpha.

Suddenly, Gidget grins sadly. 

"Sorry, Max. I didn't think I'd have to do this." She says.

"Do wha-?"

Suddenly she bites me. Everything begins to fade.

"Max!" buddy.

"No! Max!" mel.

"Tiny Dog!" snowball.

"Oh no! Max!" chloe?

 _ **Max!**_ alpha.

"Oh no oh no oh no! Max!" duke.

"Max!?" katie.

...wait what?

Book 1 ~ Book 1

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Gidget. I managed to survive, but I've needed a lot of nutrients since then. And I think everything's finally going back to normal. However, I haven't heard from Alpha at all these past few weeks. Anyway, I heard that Gidget was put down for attacking me. Katie recorded a video of her biting me on her phone. She was going to take us on a walk that day as a surprise. But all I can do is thank the heavens that it's finally over. I know I should feel worse about it, but she did nearly kill me, so...

"Hey Max?"

"What's up, Duke?"

"Are you doing another inner monologue? Or has Alpha finally started talking to you again?"

"Just another monologue."

"Aw. Maybe he's waiting for you to go to him."

"Probably."

Unless...

"Uh, you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, it's just that Alpha told me a while back that the only way to prevent our personalities from mixing is for him to leave for good. I need to see if he's still here."

_Alpha? Are you still here? Hello?_

**_hey max._ **

_Alpha? Are you okay?_

**_yeah. just thinking about how I'm finally going to explain why I'm here. it's really about 4 months overdue._ **

Book 1 ~ Book 1

4 years ago, a puppy was born. Not long after he was separated from his parents. Alone in an alleyway, the young dog found a group of other puppies. His alpha instincts quickly took lead. They spent months surviving alone.

But one day, when they were running from animal patrol, they were finally caught. The other puppies sacrificed their freedom for their alpha to escape.

Alone and afraid, the alpha came up with an idea. He would find a way to suppress his alpha side, along with his memories of it.

A few days later, the puppy finally found someone who could help him. He has found a therapist with a special gift. She could take away the memories of a dog, along with their alpha side. Somehow, she could also understand us.

She was willing to help, but there was a price. If the dog ever got another pack, all of their suppressed alpha side would flood back, and wouldn't be able to leave until it told him his past, and that his place was safe.

After the procedure, the puppy was left unconscious. The therapist put him in a cardboard box on her friend Katie's commute. She knew that Katie would love him.

_**That dog was you. That's where my story ends, and yours begins.** _

_Alpha..._

**_I still feel guilty about just leaving my pack behind._ **

Book 1 ~ Book 1

_**Hey Max.** _

_Hey._

**_I think it's about time for me to take my leave._ **

_You don't need to leave, Alpha! You can stay!_

**_No. All I'd do is get in the way._ **

_No you won't! Don't go!_

**_I know your giving me a choice, but my decision is for the best. It's hard for you to be happy with me around. You know that I'm always listening, so you can't really have a private conversation._ **

_I don't care! Please, Alpha! Don't go!_

**_If you're ever going to listen to anything I say, do it now..._ **

_Alpha! No!_

**_Don't forget._ **

_Don't forget what?!_

**_You already know the answer in your heart. Goodbye, Max._ **

_No!_

He's gone...

Why do I feel so empty? I never felt this way before he showed up.

Book 1 ~ Book 1

"Max... I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier."

"Duke, I already told you that it was true. Remember that time you picked me up in your mouth because of how slowly I run? What about the time you told me to run from animal control while I was cornered by all those cats in the alley? And did I forget to mention the time you sacrificed yourself so I could go home?"

"Well, what about the time you nearly drowned to save me?"

"Stop acting like one time makes up for the many times you risked yourself for me! I still owe my freedom to you!"

"Well I owe my life to you!"

"Duke, we've already discussed this!"

"Yes, we have, but you can't seem to get it through your head that I care about you! I care about you more than anyone else!"

"Duke..."

"No! Don't 'Duke' me! You can't tell when something good hits you in the head! All of those times I've apologized for not being able to protect you! And still, you couldn't tell! You're like the brother I never had!"

"You think I didn't realize!? Were you even paying attention a few minutes ago!? I didn't go with my father because I wanted to stay with you!"

"No, you wanted to stay with Katie!"

"Don't act like  _you_ can't tell I care about you! You should know that I don't credit people with things I don't believe! Duke, I know you probably still didn't believe me last time I said this, but I'm  _sorry for everything I did_! I'm sorry..."

"Max... I always believed you."

"I always believed you too, but why didn't you just accept the complements?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I guess I just can't give myself credit for anything."

"I'm the same way."

"Alright Maxamillion, Duke! We're home!" Katie says as we park.

We enter the apartment, and Katie turns on her television. I sit on her left, and Duke sits on her right. This is life... This is what a true family is. A true family doesn't take you for granted.

And I don't feel empty inside anymore, because I know this is what Alpha wanted me to have.

He wanted me to have happiness.

  
Book 2 ~ Book 2  


"Hey, Max. I heard about what happened." She says.

"I figured as much." I reply.

"What do you and Duke think is the cause for that attack?"

"We think it was because of the size of the group..." I say. "Katie does, too..."

"Okay, that's probably it, then, because we all thought the same thing... Now, Max, I'm gonna tell you all of your triggers that we know about, and ones that are likely."

"Alright."

"Any of the dogs who attacked you, the park they attacked you in the second time, being in a large group of dogs, and the spot in the new park they attacked you in are ones I am certain of. But, any dog that looks like... what was her name? Oh yeah! Any dog that looks like Gidget, and maybe where those dogs attacked you the first time are also possible triggers."

"Okay, so I should avoid being exposed to those things if possible?"

"Definitely. Oh, and there may be one more..."

"What is it?"

"Being exposed to a dog that's bigger than you."

"Wait a minute... That means that-"

"Being around Duke could trigger you."

  
Book 2 ~ Book 2  


"I believe Max has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. So, maybe exposure therapy could work. It could already be working. When you first brought home Duke, you told me that Max didn't seem to want Duke around. That could have been his trigger activating some passive-aggressive behavior. But you also told me that when you came home from work the next day, they were getting along extremely well. So, something must have happened that made Max somehow forget his trauma for long enough to form a bond with Duke. And he never seems to be triggered by any large dogs we walk by, so maybe Duke has gotten him past that trigger."

The thing that made me forget must have either been our whole adventure, or just the sausage factory.

It was probably just the sausage factory.

"So..." Katie begins. "What you're saying is that if we can determine all of Max's triggers, and expose him to them effectively, we could get him through his PTSD?"

"That's exactly what I am saying! And if I'm correct, Max should still be able to be around Duke!"

At this, I jump up and sprint into the room.

"Max! Did you hear?" Duke asks.

"There you are Maxamillion!" Katie says, and picks me up off the ground.

"Alright, Linda!" She says. "Tell me his triggers so we can get started!"

"Alright, Max," Linda says. "Before we do this, I need to make sure you know that this isn't real. You will not be in danger. Do you understand?"

I nod. If I'm ever going to get over these triggers, I need to understand.

"Okay. Duke will be with you the entire time, and Katie is ready to run in and grab you if something goes wrong."

I walk into the room with Duke at my side. Inside, I see Buddy, Mel, and my father. As I approach-

_Ohnoimnotsafe_

"Max!" I hear Duke say. "You're safe."

He's right! These are just my friends!

"H-hey B-buddy, M-mel." I say, my voice shaky. "S-sorry about l-last time."

"Hey, it's fine!" Buddy replies.

"Yeah, it ain't your fault!" Mel adds.

"We had no idea you'd been through so much." My father says.

So someone had told them.

"Katie! I think it's working!" I hear Linda say in the other room.

"So, uh, Max, Duke, how you guys been doin'?" Buddy asks.

"P-pretty good." I say, my voice getting more normal. "We f-found this sweet new TV show!"

Wow... This is working quicker than expected. Must be because I already know them. We might have to do this again with dogs I don't know for it to work out. 

But as I thoroughly explain the awesomeness that is Dragon Ball Z, I see Duke roll his eyes in the corner of my vision, and I chuckle.

Things are finally going back to normal.

 

  
Book 2 ~ Book 2  


Ohnoohnoohnoohno

"Calm down, Max!"

Sheshereshesheresheshere

"Max!"

Whyissheheresheshouldbedead

"MAX!"

_"Hey, Max!"_

_"Hey Gidget. I... Uh... Just wanted to thank you... For saving me back there..." I say awkwardly._

_I don't want her to think I'm interested in her romantically..._

_"Oh! It was nothing! We are friends, after all!" She giggles._

_"Yeah! And that's what friends are for! I gotta go, Gidget. Katie will be back soon, and Duke and I need to be there to meet her."_

_"Alright! Bye Max!" She says. "Wait... What do you mean, 'Duke and I'?"_

_"Well, uh Gidget, it uh, means what it sounds like."_

_"But I thought you said he'd be gone soon..."_

_"I want him to stay now, Gidget... I **love**_ _him... He's like a brother to me now."_

"Max? Are you okay?"

As I come back to the present, I notice tears leaking out of my eyes.

It just... Hurts... So much...

"no duke... i'm not okay..."

"We can fix this, Max." He replies.

"why, duke? why do i still care about her after everything she did? why does it hurt so much?"

"It's just the kind of dog you are... You care about everyone... Even those who have done you have done you harm."

"i just wish it wouldn't hurt anymore. i just want everything to go back to normal."

"That's what we're trying to do, Max. And we can do it."

That doesn't do anything to stop the seed of doubt in my mind to stop growing.

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


_**Nice job, Max.** _

_Alpha!?_

**_Yep! That's me!_ **

_But... you said you left!_

**_And I thought I did, too! But apparently I can't fully leave. I can't influence your actions anymore, though... All I can really do is talk to you._ **

_So all this time... You've been here!?_

**_Yeah..._ **

_Why didn't you help!?_

**_Remember the last time I tried to comfort you? It didn't work. I'm not really the 'nice' kind of guy._ **

"Uh... Max? You in there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah Duke. I'm here. What's up?"

"It's just that you don't seem too excited about finally being over most of your triggers."

"Alright, then! How about tomorrow we head down to Pops' place and have a grand old time! I'm sure Buddy will be excited to have us there!"

"Oh, that's a great idea Max!"

"I got a problem, which is that I kind of think Pops is trying to give me girl advice for my dead 'girlfriend'..."

"Have you told him she's dead?"

"I didn't have the heart until today... but who knows if he'll remember that tomorrow."

_**He probably won't.** _

"Hm." Duke replies. "Maybe you should just avoid him."

"Tried that. If I do, he just comes to find me. And even with the wheels he can be disturbingly quiet..."

"Well, he's just tryin' to help a fellow dog. Who knows, maybe if you tell him she's dead enough, he'll remember it."

"Psh. Yeah right."

"Alright!" I hear Katie say. "Max, Duke, let's head home!"

* * *

 

_"Max! Who's your new roommate? Is it a boy dog or a girl dog? Not that it matters to me..."_

Why can't I get her out of my mind? There's no way that after everything she did, I could still... Wait... Why 'still'? I don't think I was ever attracted to her!

Why? Why am I only realizing this now, after she's died?

Why is it only now that I realize... I loved her...

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"Oh boy." Snowball moans, exasperated.

"Oh boy is right." A familiar voice says...

_Oh no._

"Been a while, Max! How've ya been? You ain't lookin' so high and mighty now, are ya."

_Theyreheretheyreheretheyrehere_

**_Max! Snap out of it! You can get over it!_ **

_Itsthem_

"Max!"

"Theyregonnahurtmeagain."

Nonononotsafe.

"Oh, how the mighty Max has fallen! About to be taken down by some lowly alley dogs!"

_**Max! The past is in the past, remember? You can do this, just like you did with the other triggers!** _

"Fat Dog! I'll protect Tiny Dog! You go get Linda!"

"Oh, so the little bunny thinks he can stop us?"

"Seems you've forgotten who I am, Jackyboy."

"S-snowball!? There's no way! You were taken by a human!"

"You think a little bit of domestication can stop this?"

Snowballdontattackhimitstoodangerous

_**Max! You can do this! I know it! I believe in you!** _

_You...believe...in me?_

"Careful! It really is Snowball!"

_**Yes! And I know you can do this! Don't believe in me. Don't believe in the Alpha that believes in you. Just believe in the Max who believes in Max** _ _**.** _

_The...Max...who believes...in Max?_

"Oof!"

"Quick! While he's recovering!"

_I...have to believe...in the Max...who believes in Max!_

I let out a growl, and pounce on the dog about to bite Snowball.

"Tiny Dog!?" He asks, shocked.

"Don't worry, Snowball. I've got this!"

"Do you, though?" Another familiar voice asks from above.

I look up to see Gidget's hawk friend.

_**Can somebody pick up that phone?** _

_Wha-?_

**_Because I freaking called it!_ **

"Tiberius! You said you would leave this to us!" One of my abusers says.

"Y'see, just because I said that don't make it true. You were just a distraction so I could sneak up on him." He responds, and grabs me in his claw. He also grabs Snowball in his other one. "And it worked perfectly! Later, dogs!"

I struggle to escape his grasp, but fail.

"Max!" I hear Duke and Katie yell.

"Y'know,  _Max_ , you're a lot heavier than you look." Tiberius says. "But you won't be for long."

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


Snowball is still struggling to escape Tiberius' grip. Doesn't he realize it's pointless? Even if he does get him to let go, he'll just fall to his death.

_**Max, are you feeling okay? Because we are awfully high above the ground right now.** _

_What are you, scared of heights?_

**_...yes._ **

_Wait, really?_

"Alright,  _friends_ , we're almost there. And don't even think about trying to escape. You're going straight into a cage."

"Okay, okay." I sigh. "No need to be so passive-aggressive. It's not like we could escape even if we wanted to."

Snowball looks at me with shock in his eyes. I wink at him, and he grins.

I'll get the two of us out of here for you, Duke. No matter what it takes.

We land in front of an animal control truck.

"Max, Snowball. Get in one of the cages. No funny business."

We enter the truck and step into the first cage on the left. Huh. This is the same spot I was in with Duke the first time I was in one of these trucks.Tiberius closes the gate to the cage and locks it. He then exits the truck and closes the door.

"Alright, Tiny Dog, what's the plan?"

"I got a decent look at their base, and it looks like there's a vent we can use to escape into the building below us to the right of the truck."

"Wait, we're on a rooftop!? How did they get this truck up here?"

"Don't ask me. Anyways, if we can just find our way to that vent, we're as good as gone."

"Sounds like a plan to me, TD! Now we just need a way to get there..."

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"Hey, Snowball. What's for dinner?"

"Well, you get some cheap dog food."

He sees me visibly slump at this.

"But..." He starts. "I get  _carrots._ "

Wait... That means he can-

"Good for you, Snowball." I say in my best disappointed tone, and wink at him.

* * *

As the door closes behind the guard, Snowball immediately rushes towards me.

"Did they let you keep the carrot?"

"Yep! Can't believe they didn't study my skills before lockin' me up with such an important prisoner!" He replies, happily, and quickly sheds the carrot into the shape of a key.

He hops up to the lock and unlocks it.

"Alright, Snowball, get on my back. We are gonna barge through this door."

BOOM!

I sprint into the door with Snowball on my back, forcing it open.

"It's the dog! He got out somehow!"

"Someone get Tiberius!"

"Woo-hoo!" Snowball yells from my back. "We make a great team, Tiny Dog!"

"I'm doing most of the hard work! But you're helping!" I respond jokingly.

"TD! That's my line!"

Come on... Almost there...

"Just where do you two think you're going?" I hear Tiberius ask from above us.

"In here!" I reply, and burst into the vent.

I look down to see a drop.

"Uh-oh... AHHH!"

"Weeeeeeee!" Snowball screams.

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"TD! Come on! There's the exit!" Snowball yells.

I quickly snap out of it, and sprint through the doors.

"Quick, into the sewers!" He says, jumps off me, and lifts up a sewer grate.

Not hesitating for a second, I hop in, and he follows.

I am quickly reminded of the smell.

"The smell is disgusting..."

"Sure is, Tiny Dog! It sure is!"

I continue to follow him, because he knows his way around these parts far better than me.

"Alright, TD. We're gonna have to pass through the Underbelly! So, uh, just stick close to me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I reply, and shiver.

I remember this place. This is where I almost got bitten by a half-blind, single-fanged viper. That got crushed. This is also where my abusers live, but I didn't know that last time.

It's also where my fan club lives.

This is going to be  _fun_.

"Snowball?"

"Yeah, TD?"

"Is there a way we could... You know...not go through the Underbelly?" I ask, hopefully.

"What, are ya scared, Tiny Dog?" He snickers.

"No, it's just... Remember when you were chasing me through the sewers that one time?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Apparently I have a fan club now. And they live there. So I would rather-"

"You're popular, TD!?"

"Well, um-"

"Of course we're goin' there then!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yep! I need to get my reputation back up, and being with a celebrity will definitely help!"

I'm done trying...

After a short while, we arrive.

"Oh my gosh! It's Tiny Dog!"

Here we go.

_**This is gonna be hilarious.** _

_Thanks for the support._

**_No prob!_ **

I hear several female dogs screeching things like: "You're so cute!" and "I love you!".  Don't get me wrong, I love attention. But this? This is way too much.

Suddenly, another dog steps in the way of us.

"Hello," she says. "I'm Kristal. You're Tiny Dog, right?"

"Um-"

"Perfect! I just wanted to ask you a little question." She continues.

"What's your que-?"

"Would you like to give me puppies?"

I stare at her for a few seconds before backing away.

"Yeah, the thing is... Okay, bye." I say, then sprint away.

I gotta find Snowball so we can get out of here.

"Snowball? Snowball!" I bark. "Where are you?"

"Oh, look who is." A voice says beside me.

"Oh, come on!" I complain. "Now is not the time, you guys. Attack me later, okay?"

"Wow. Look who just got an ego. Relax, 'Tiny Dog'. We aren't here to hurt you." He responds.

"Yeah, the thing is, like, all of our past meetings involved you trying to attack me."

"Well, we're too pissed at Tiberius right now, so we'll let you go this time."

"Yeah, okay. By the way, have you guys seen Snowball?"

"Yeah, he's over there, flirting."

"Of course he is." I sigh. "Snowball!"

He finally looks at me.

"What is it, TD?"

"I'd like to go now..."

"Alright..." He replies. "Later, everyone!"

Finally. I'm finally getting back to my family. 

And there is no possible way this day could get any worse.

 

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


I take it back. Today just got so much worse!

"What do you mean you sent Duke in there?! Do you really have that little faith in us?" I bark as loud as I can.

"Well, you are a small dog, and Snowball is a bunny! Excuse me for not believing that you could escape from an army of hawks!" Linda replies.

"Well, they know exactly how to get to me! I'd never willingly leave Duke with them! I'm going back right now, no matter who's with me!"

"Max! Just think about this for a second! This is exactly how they want you to react!"

"I'm sick of always just sitting around and letting other people solve my problems! If-if Katie hadn't shown up when Gidget attacked me, she might still be alive! If I let other people solve my problems for me, it won't end the way I want! Well, I'm sick of it! I'm gonna solve my problems myself, with or without your help!"

"Max... I'm sorry about this."

"What do you-?" I begin, turning around.

Suddenly, I feel a short pain in my neck, before everything fades away.

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"Alright, Max. We've got a plan that I think you'll like."

"What's that?"

"We're gonna storm their base."

Oh heck yes.

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


I hear a lot of commotion near the top of the building. Could it be Duke?

_**Hey, Max! How's the assault goin'? Oh, are we actually doing something?** _

_Yep, we're doing recon._

**_Neat._ **

Hold on, there are some guards! Now, should I do what I was told to do, or should I do what Gidget would do?

Screw it. You only live once, right?

Before any of them can react I tackle one.

"Any of you move a muscle, he dies." I tell them, still on top of the bird.

Katie and Linda show up and shoot them all. One of the darts misses it's target and hits me.

Right in the front paw...

Before everything fades away, I hear a voice that sounds like Duke bark: "Max!", and I am lifted into the air.

 

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"Hey Max!"

"Hey Gidget! So, how is your binge session going?"

"Oh, it's going wonderful, thanks for asking! How's your day been?"

"I...I just wish Katie was around more often..."

"Awww! Look who's feeling lonely!"

"I miss her so much." I sigh.

"I know you do, Max. But you need to wake up now. The lives of you and your family depend on it."

"Right. Hey, Gidget?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you."

* * *

 

"Wake up, you worthless piece of trash!"

"Oof!" I yelp as I feel claws tear through my side.

"Oh, good! You're finally awake! Now, it's time for me to avenge my best friend, Max! She loved you, and your actions led to her death! What say you now, monster!? What say you!?"

"Tiberius... I know you may not believe me, but I loved her, too." I reply.

"Liar! Your naivety led to her death!" He says, and rushes towards me.

I attempt to run away, but I simply fall to the ground... Damn tranquilizer!

I can feel everything fading away again...

* * *

 

"Max!"

"Gidget?"

"Max! You can't give up hope! Remember what Alpha told you! Don't believe in the Alpha who believes in you!"

_**Don't believe in the Max who believes in Alpha!** _

_**"Believe in the Max who believes in himself!"** _

"B-but guys! He's too fast, and I can barely stand up with the tranquilizer in my system!"

"Max! Just believe in yourself. Fighting isn't the only way to solve a problem! Think of Duke and Katie. You have to be strong for them."

* * *

 

"Get up! Fight back!" Tiberius yells.

I cough up a little blood.

"T-tiberius. Every day... I feel as if I've wasted a chance to be happy... If I wasn't so damn naive... She would still be alive. I would have a chance at a happy life. But she's gone. We have to learn to live with our losses. If-if we can do that, then we can grow stronger than ev-"

"No! Stop acting like you know how it feels!" He screeches, and slices my back leg.

"Hehehe." I chuckle. "Now even if I could stand up, I wouldn't be able to run."

"You're still laughing, even as you face your death? Do you not fear it?" He asks.

"Of course I do. Everyone does. But I know it will make one of them strong enough to beat you. So just do it. Just get it over with and kill me already." 

"Wow." A very familiar voice says. "Giving up already? That's nothing like the Max I know."

"G-" I start as I look up.

"Hey, Max! Long time no see!"

In front of me is a familiar white Pomeranian.

And beside her are all my friends.

No way... I must be dreaming... There's no way she's alive!

"What's wrong, Maxy? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"G-Gidget?"

"Yep! That's my name!"

"But you died!" Tiberius shouts.

"Actually, I escaped first. Everyone was just told that I was put down." She responds. "Tiberius... I understand you did this because of what you thought, but it's still unforgivable. No matter what, I would  _never_ want you to hurt Max. When I did it... I wasn't thinking straight. I had been consumed by jealousy. And when I realized that what I had done would draw us apart... It was already too late. But when I heard Max was in danger, I knew I had to help him. Even if he still doesn't forgive me..."

"Gidget..." I say, shocked. "I do forgive you. I never blamed you. I wasn't thinking straight, either. It was only recently that I realized...that I lo-" 

Suddenly, I feel a raging pain on my stomach. Tiberius just stuck his claw into me.

"Max!" Gidget barks, and erupts with rage. I think she pounced on him, but I can't really make it out.

Chloe rushes to my side.

"Max! Are you okay?"

"Hehe." I grin. "N-never thought I'd hear _you_ say that."

I cough out a bit of blood.

"Ch-chloe... If I don't...make it through this...tell Katie I'm sorry for letting her down."

"But she can't understa-"

"I think she can now...I don't know...it's just a hunch."

"One...one more thing, Chloe."

"What do you mean, "one more thing"!?"

"Th-thanks for always...being there...to support me, e-even if you...were a little...rude. Sorry I couldn't last any longer..."

"Max! You're gonna make it! Come on! Stay with me!" She yelps, shaking my body.

"S-sorry. Think I've lost too much blood for that... Still got that tranquilizer in my system, too..."

I feel something wet fall from her eye and land on me.

"Heh." I chuckle, closing my eyes. "I...always knew...you were a crybaby..."

"Max!" I hear multiple voices yell.

Then everything fades into nothing.

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"Ugh..." I groan, and lift my head up. "Wha-?"

"Max! You're awake!"

"Oh... Hey, Gidget."

"Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" She cries.

"Okay, okay. How...how long was I out?"

"It's been about two months, Max. You were in a coma, we couldn't wake you up."

Suddenly, the door bursts open to none other than Duke and Katie.

"Max! You're awake!" She yells, and rushes towards me in a hug.

I give her a quick lick on the face before I am nearly tackled by Duke.

"Easy, Duke!" She says. "He's still recovering!"

"Max... We were so worried..."

"Wait! How is Gidget here? She doesn't have an owner!"

"Well," Katie replies. "I'm her owner, now!"

"Wait... What?"

"I mean, taking care of three dogs isn't much harder than taking care of two, is it?"

"No, I mean... You can understand me?"

"...yeah." she sighs.

"Where's Linda?" I ask, confused.

"She's gone, Max. She gave me her power.:

"Oh. Where'd she go?"

"Somewhere none of us can follow yet."

"Well, guys, I'm kind of curious about what happened after I blacked out. So, uh, could someone explain?"

"Well... It happened like this..."

* * *

**Gidget POV, two months prior**

I can't believe Tiberius would do this! Why would he hurt Max?

"I can't believe I ever wanted you to be my friend...monster."

Tiberius recoils from my words, and I take the chance to slap him across the rooftop.

"Max!" I hear a few voices yell, and look back to see a limp body.

I put my ear to his chest... He's still alive but barely. I see Katie, with Duke and Snowball by her side.

"What happened?" She asks. "I can understand you guys, just tell me what happened!"

"We don't have time!" I bark. "Take Max and get out of here! Get him to the vet, and he might make it!"

She quickly grabs him and runs down the stairs. I look at Tiberius, who has just gotten up.

"Let's finish this, guys."

Suddenly, Tiberius lets out a screech, and about a dozen hawks land on the roof beside him.

"What!?" He shouts. "What happened to the rest of the army!?"

"They've all been tranquilized, sir!"

"Whatever. My most elite soldiers should be able to take care of these fools. Then I can finish off that traitor Max."

"Don't...you...ever..." I growl. "Go near Max!"

Before he can do anything else, I pounce on him again.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see the others engaging with Hawks.

Sweetpea is faster than them, giving him an advantage.

Mel is swinging Buddy around as a weapon.

Chloe is...slapping them if they get too close?

Snowball is riding Duke as they run into any hawks who land on the ground for too long.

And Norman is...being Norman.

I scratch Tiberius in the eye, and he falls to the ground.

I look around to find the rest of his army unconscious around us.

"Heh." He chuckles. "Guess you really are Gidget. Well, I know how much you care about him...and he could be dead right now because of me. So, go on. Kill me."

"No." I reply, and everyone around me gasps in shock. "Max didn't want to fight you. He tried to get you to stop. And if he thinks you can change... Well, let's just say he's got better judgement than me. Just look at Snowball. He's living proof. So go. Get out of here. But I want to make one thing clear. If this happens again...I won't hesitate to finish the job."

"Looks like someone's gotten soft over the past few months..." He snickers, as he starts to flap his wings. "Later, buddy."

And just like that, he's gone. 

We've got to get to Max!

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


"Hey, Gidget!"

"O-oh! Hey, Max!"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, if, uh, that's okay with you."

"Alright."

"Let's, uh, go outside for a sec."

"So, Max, what did you want to talk about?" Gidget asks.

"Well, first... I'd, uh, like to apologize." I respond, stuttering.

"What? Apologize for what?"

"Well, uh, you see, before the whole, uh, Brooklyn Bridge thing...I kind of, um, took you for granted. And then after you saved my life...I, uh, still couldn't tell how you, uh, felt about me. And because of that, you had to run aw-"

"Max."

"If I wasn't so naive...you could still be with your old owners..."

"Max."

"And maybe...maybe you could have gotten closer to me."

"Max! You aren't the one who needs to apologize! Remember everything that I did? I almost killed you! I triggered you! All I wanted was to have you to myself! So don't blame yourself for what I did! And I don't care if you don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry!"

"Gidget... I don't care if  _you_ don't think you deserve it, but I'm sorry, too."

"I know. What else did you want to talk about?"

"Do...do you, uh, remember when Tiberius, uh, stabbed me while I was talking on the rooftop?"

"...yes."

"I, uh, just thought it'd be a, uh, good idea...to, uh, finish that. So, I'll, uh, start from the beginning."

"Okay."

"Gidget." I recite. "I, uh, I do forgive you! I don't blame you for anything. Back then, when you were still living across from me, I, uh, wasn't thinking straight, either. It...it was only recently that I, uh, realized that I...I love you."

"Max..."

"Gidget?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, uh, go out with me?"

"What, on a date?"

"Well, uh, y-yeah, I mean, if you wan-"

"Of course I do, Maxy!" She barks, and pounces onto me.

"Heh." I chuckle. "Thanks, Gidg."

"No, thank you!"

"Well, isn't this cute?" I hear Katie's voice from the doorway. "You two finally hooked up."

"Yep!" I reply. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally'?"

"Well, I saw her staring at you sometimes when she lived across from us. So I assumed she was attracted to you."

**_I agree with her._ **

_Alpha!_

**_Come on! You guys are like, my OTP._ **

_Of course we are._

Suddenly, Duke walks to Katie's side.

"Oh. You guys hooked up. Neat." He says, then walks off.

"So, uh, where do you wanna go Gidg? I'll see if I can convince Katie to bring us."

"Oh come on!" Katie interrupts. "You already know I will! You guys are my new OTP!"

_**Great minds think alike.** _

_Shut it, Alpha._

"Well, there is this sausage factory I've heard about in Brooklyn..." Gidget tells me.

"Oh! I went there with Duke! It was great!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

"Katie! Let's go!" I bark.

"Calm down, boy!"

Now  _this_ is true happiness.

  
Book 3 ~ Book 3  


It's a familiar ringtone. 

It's also one I've learned to dislike.

"Oh, hey Susie! Been a long time!" Katie says, answering the phone.

"Who's Susie?" Duke asks, confused.

"That's Katie's sister." I shudder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not  _her_ , it's her dog. She has a Jack Russell terrier. You know, like me. And that dog is infatuated with me. She's worse than Gidget."

"Okay, it's gotta be pretty bad if even you can notice it."

"Hey!"

"Oh," Katie continues. "Of course I can watch Jess for a few days!"

"Oh no. Please no." I say, beginning to freak out.

"Alright, Suz! See ya tomorrow!" Katie finishes, hanging up. "Okay, Max. What's the proble- Oh... She  _likes you_. But  _you_ don't like  _her._ You like Gidget. Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't try anything."

"Thanks, Katie."

* * *

 

Gidget and I are sitting on the rooftop, watching the sunset.

"Maxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do about that dog coming over?"

"Yes, Gidg." I sigh. "I'm sure. But I want you to remember something tomorrow. Whenever you see her try to take me from you, just remember this."

I kiss her.

"And remember that I'm going to do that every night. And always remember... Tomorrow is another day."

"Right. Tomorrow is another day."


End file.
